


看文的大大請點進來 LOfter.com擋我了

by nataku_s83584



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584





	看文的大大請點進來 LOfter.com擋我了

如標題  
LOfter突然在我發文的時候要求手機認證。  
好，我找到了台灣，也輸入了電話號碼，然後按了＂獲取驗證碼＂。  
ＯＫ，看到這裡應該都沒問題，那麼重點來了。  
＂驗證碼發送失敗＂  
ＯＫ，我耐心的等待６０秒後重新輸入一遍。  
＂驗證碼發送失敗＂  
ＷＴＦ？於是我繼續等待６０秒，可能是我輸入錯誤。  
＂驗證碼發送失敗＂  
仔細看看選擇區域，嗯我沒選錯，號碼也沒打錯。  
我再試一次。  
＂驗證碼發送失敗＂  
好了我懂了，百度可以收到LOfter的就是收不到，問題在哪？  
LOfter你他媽在玩我。  
要是未來還是這樣要我手機驗證又不給我驗證碼，那麼我一篇文一個評論一個像小祕書回報都做不到了。  
感謝各位耐心看完，不是我不發文，而是LOfter卡死了我。  
有辦法的人麻煩在LOfter我的文章內留言給我，或是幫我個忙，在我文章底下留言我卡手機驗證沒辦法發文之類的。  
若是有看到這篇的人，我謝謝你，無上感激。


End file.
